Electronic devices, for example, mobile telephones, two-way radios, laptop computers, and music players, include housings that hold and protect the circuits, electronics, and other internal components of the electronic device (an “electronics housing”). It is often desirable to seal the housings to reduce or prevent contamination of the internal components from environmental elements such as dust and moisture. Achieving a suitable seal, however, can be challenging because electronic devices often include various connectors, displays, and actuators that are accessible outside of the housing but nonetheless interact with the internal components within the housing.
Some conventional housing designs use a double wall or a thick single wall, in combination with radial and compression sealing members, to seal the electronics housing from environmental elements. When attempting to maintain a certain overall size of an electronic device, use of a double or a thick wall consumes valuable space. As a consequence, in some cases it is necessary to reduce the size of printed circuit boards, electronics substrates, and other components within the housing so that the overall size of the electronic device remains within design requirements. In other instances, the accommodation of such sealing arrangements grows the overall size of the electronic device. In addition, these sealing arrangements are not always effective in protecting internal components from environmental elements.
There are other deficiencies and disadvantages of some conventional sealing mechanisms. In some instances, achieving a suitable seal with conventional sealing mechanisms requires the addition of numerous steps to the manufacturing process of the electronic device. In other instances, conventional sealing mechanisms are complex, particularly with respect to the manner in which the sealing of connectors and actuators is addressed. In some instances, components of the electronic device are over molded, and separate seals are then assembled with exterior connectors, displays, and actuators. In addition, some traditional sealing mechanisms impose limitations on the placement of some displays and actuators.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved sealing method and seal system for electronics housings.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.